The Mist Alliance:The Leaf gets the Edge
Yasuki and Rogen suddenly woke up from being struck down by Nosei. Yasuki slowly got up and went over to Rogen's body, took a scroll out of his bag unrolled it and summoned a toad with rogen's blood to their side. This toad had medicine in a pouch on it's back so yasuki took some himself and gave some to rogen. Rogen woke up and got back to his feet and was wondering where Nosei was, yasuki replied "he's long gone, there's no sense in looking for him" rogen just sat back down and started thinking. "that guy was powerful, and it's not that he had anything against the 2 of us, just Konoha" rogen looked at him and said "I'd really like to help him out" Yasuki commented "ya, me 2 but right now we need to get to kirigakure and actually make the alliance and get back, we've spent too much time here." Miyagu Kimza was standing guard near the edge of Kiri, watching the village's perimeter. Normally, she would be around the Mizukage, as she was one of their bodyguards. However, her Senchūgan enabled her to see some distance away and track chakra signatures, making her perfect from his situation. She was told ealier that some representatives from Konoha were coming this way, and she was to greet them. She brushed off her skirt and gazed into the distance, awaiting her guests' arrival. yasuki was helping rogen walk to kirigakure and rogen looked up and saw a girl standing outside the village and recognized her, and said to yasuki "hey isn't that the beautiful girl i fought in the olympics?" and yasuki looked up and saw the girl and commented, "looks like it it her." Once to the wall rogen said "Good to see you again Miyagu" Miyagu noticed someone or two someones walking her way and turned in their direction. She noticed who it was and smiled. It was Rogen, from the Olympics. She remembered fighting him. Sure, she lost, but she was not to harbor negative feelings. She didn't know who the other person was, but she was sure that he didn't mean any harm. She walked towards the two and crossed her arms. "It's good to see you too, Rogen," she answered, "I suppose you two are my contacts?". That's us haha, but anyway Miyagu this is Yasuki, Yasuki this is....." Rogen was saying but was interrupted by yasuki commenting "Miyagu Kimza, Princess of the kimza clan." Rgoen rolled his eyes at yasuki but then looked abck at Miyagu and said "we need to speak with the Mizukage immediately" Matsu Maeda reached towards Miyagu., "Well, We have a trouble and I have all loads into my hand, anything suspicious ! Miyagu?", she aske dlooking at her comrade. Miyagu uncrossed her arms and bowed towards Matsu. "They both seem fine from where I'm standing," she said. "They look injured. Maybe we should hand them over to some medic-nin before we send them over to the Mizukage." She then turned towards Matsu and whispered into her ear, "I heard that Yamataikoku is being invaded right now. Things are getting interesting!". "Oh My Goodness ! just when, strange paranormal activities happen, Still more avalanches surely happen. Kyū Ketsuki, can you lead our visitors to the hospital." Matsu worried loudly, she took Miyagu's hands and hurried to side telling her,"Shoji Kengen, that ruthless disbanded criminal has been appointed as the Eigth ." Actually Kyū though medical help would be great right now, it's the least of our worries right now we need to go see the Mizukage or a representative, NOW please" Rogen said. "Him? The Mizukage?" Miyagu asked, her face pale going pale for a short while, "I don't wanna be his bodyguard. Then again, maybe he's had a change of heart. I'll report to him as soon as I can." Please do Miyagu, we'll go ahead and go to the hospital" Yasuki said following Kyū looking around at the sights of the village. The Kimza nodded and jumped into the air, vanishing in a purple, black, and white haze. She then reappeared in front of the Mizukage's building. Smiling, she walked over to the door and knocked on it gingerly, "Miyagu Kimza, reporting," she announced. Meeting "Well, so whats the news ?" said Shoji, flashing on his new Mizukage outfit. Miyagu played with her fingers for a short while, wondering if this man was suitable to be the Mizukage. The village had been through bad times before, but she was certain that if he tried to do anything wrong, she would try her absolute best to stop him. "The representatives from Konoha are here. They wish to speak to you about an alliance." "Arrange for the meeting, until I am there, also make sure that the guests are treated to their hearts content",Shoji said without a pause, "until then. you know what to DO !", he shouted to the top of his voice. Miyagu nodded and warped out of the office. On top of the Mizukage's building, she used her Senchūgan to pinpoint her guests and warped over to them as fast as her vortexes would allow. Hospital In the hospital Yasuki and Rogen had recieved a messenger bird and yasuki opened the scroll on it's back and read the letter *Fire has consumed most of the battlefields here in the first battle we're falling back to konoha and will wait for your orders there" Yasuki then handed the same letter to Rogen and then said "We need to finalize this alliance and get back to Konoha, now. Yasuki then wrote a letter to Gen and Shikano reading *i dont know if you recieved the same letter i did but i believe that we have won the first of the battles of this war. That being said, konoha has fallen back to the village and is awaiting our orders. Please make haste and confirm the alliance with Takigakure and head back to konoha immediately.* gave the scroll to the bird and sent it on it's way.